The Golden Touch
by A. Cullen
Summary: A Silver Mil. one shot featuring Serenity, Endymion, Mina and Kunzite. It's just a random, slightly funny short.


**AN: **This is a mere Silver Milennium snippet. I wrote it a while back and thought I add it on here. It's random. And I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"You are way too shy for your own good," Mina whispered to her friend as they both peeked around the columns of the Earth palace. 

"I know, I know," Serenity whispered back.

"But he's with her, how can I compete with that?"

Mina's eyes glinted as she watched the Earth's handsome, dark haired prince dancing with the beautiful red haired woman.

She looked back at her petite and lovely companion.

"I'll show you how it's done," she promised, grabbing the princess's hand and hauling her to the inner closet of the adjoining room.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me your pins! And your dress!"

"What!? Why?"

"You want him to notice you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then give over."

Serenity watched, baffled as her friend changed into her dress and pulled her hair up in the princess's usual (or unusual) hairstyle.

"Now, get into my gown."

The princess's long hair hung down her back loosely as she pulled the golden gown on.

"Perfect, now -" Mina commanded, "stand by the pillar and watch."

She dragged the princess to the pillar they'd been watching from and Serenity gasped as Mina strode boldly into the ballroom and walked right up to the prince.

To her surprise Mina did nothing more than toss her hair and say something in a sparkling tone to the prince and the woman. The woman left in a huff and the prince and Mina began dancing, though he looked a bit bewildered.

"How does she do that?" Serenity whispered.

"She's herself, why are you surprised?" A male voice commented.

Serenity jumped and whirled to see a tall, handsome silver-haired man regarding her with an amused expression.

"Let me see if I can guess," he commented quietly, "you're the girl I found my prince talking to in the gardens last week. And that," he nodded at Mina whirling with Endymion, "is your guardian. But not dressed as a Senshi, I see."

"That's true, Kunzite – wasn't it?" Serenity asked.

He bowed.

"What is she up to, your friend?" he asked.

"Well," Serenity blushed, "she's...helping me...in her own way."

He blinked, then his face returned to its normal expression – but his eyes held a glint of something new.

"I see."

"Yes," Serenity sighed as she looked wistfully at Endymion and Mina waltzing. Kunzite glanced at her and suppressed a smile.

"Why don't we even the playing field a bit," he suggested and, to her surprise, he led Serenity out into the ballroom.

"Does she really think he'll be fooled by that disguise?" Kunzite asked Serenity as they waltzed through the room.

"Well, we do look a lot alike," she admitted, "we've done it before when we pulled pranks – uh." she stopped, blushing.

"I'm sure," he replied, his expression unchanging, but his eyes glittered brighter.

"Surely she must know, however," he continued, "that Endymion would notice the difference."

Serenity gasped and smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Of course," he bent low and whispered, "see for yourself."

He turned them so that Serenity was facing Endymion and Mina. Sure enough, Endymion was laughing with Mina, but he also seemed to wear a slight smirk on his face. When he caught her eyes on him, his smile changed to something softer. Mina looked their way and smiled, urging her partner to dance closer to them.

"Enjoying the dance?" Endymion asked Serenity while he twirled Mina.

"Oh, yes," she replied breathlessly, "I'm sorry we came even though we weren't invited."

"You're always invited," he replied, "although, I think next time you should let me know when you're coming so I can make sure to dance with you properly."

Serenity's face lit up.

Kunzite caught the prince's eye and said, "May I cut in?"

"Only if I may as well," Endymion smiled and flawlessly they twirled their partners expertly into one another's arms.

"You know, that hairstyle looks very charming on you," Kunzite remarked to Mina.

"Thank you," she replied, her eyes winking naughtily, "but the prince is smarter than I gave him credit for. It seems it didn't fool him... or you either."

"No," he agreed, "but Endymion and I have very good memories."

"Do you?" She smiled, but her eyes seemed to be more intense as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have just been thinking...Endymion was dancing with another woman when we came in, which is why I switched clothes with Serenity. Who was she?"

Kunzite frowned slightly.

"She is a powerful courtier...with a slight tendre for the prince."

Mina's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I was afraid of that. I was thinking I would mark the prince to the princess tonight, but I think they don't need any of my help."

Kunzite thought he couldn't have heard her properly and so he let this odd remark pass.

"But you on the other hand," she turned back to him with a commanding expression, "I wouldn't want anyone to have any bright ideas about stealing you away."

Before he could reply to this, she pointed her finger at his forehead. He felt a sudden surge of power and then his forehead felt warm.

"What was that?"

"That was a mark of my affection," she quipped cheerfully, "no one else but me can see it, but other women who might think to find you attractive will find themselves strangely...put off."

"You can't be serious," he answered.

"I never joke about things like this," she assured him.

The clock chimed in the great hall, interrupting the music. Mina glanced over to Serenity and Endymion and caught the princess's eye.

"Time to go," she murmured to Kunzite, slipping out of his arms and grabbing the princess.

"Remember," she called, grinning, "you're now property of the Senshi of Venus!"

Kunzite turned to Endymion.

"What was that all about?" the prince asked.

Kunzite shrugged.

"I hope she comes back," Endymion muttered, his heart fluttered strangely in his chest as he watched the fleeing girls.

"Oh, I don't think there's any doubt that she will." Kunzite replied, rubbing his forehead ruefully.


End file.
